


【L月/授翻】A Rose By Any Other Name纵使玫瑰以他名称之

by TINOJM17



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: “你又如何知道？你怎么这么了解我？”他想问，“你懂我，那你为何不站在我的立场看问题呢？”就是这样，月的逻辑断弦了：为什么L不赞成基拉做的事？月在这个问题上苦苦挣扎，就像一个发条玩具，一次又一次不断撞到墙上，这让他沮丧无比，他需要了解L，从他的内心了解他，理解他的思想如何运转，他怎能和自己如此相似，他俩就像硬币的两面，两个磁极，相反，却在排斥他人的立场中相互吸引。
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 3





	【L月/授翻】A Rose By Any Other Name纵使玫瑰以他名称之

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanzaNelFuoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/gifts).
  * A translation of [A rose by any other name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962683) by [DanzaNelFuoco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanzaNelFuoco/pseuds/DanzaNelFuoco). 



“这不是基拉的风格。”L斩钉截铁地说，似乎这就足以结束关于是否还存在第二基拉的争论。令人惊讶的是，确实如此。也许调查小组学会了相信L的逻辑而不需要过多的解释，也许他们只是厌倦了被当成白痴，那么只要假装任何反对L的观点都已经被考虑在内就简单多了。  
月握紧了拳头，抑制住了想要大喊大叫的冲动，也抑制住了因为L的狂妄想要揍他一拳的冲动。“你怎么会了解基拉的风格？你怎么这么自以为是？你什么都不懂，你什么都不是！”  
然而，L是正确的，这不是真正的基拉，这是个简单的模仿——甚至很拙劣，并且出卖了他/她。月明白，龙崎也明白，而现在L已经大声地说了出来，甚至让整个小组看见了它的登记过程。但是，L只花了几秒就意识到了，但月还是不明白他的意思。  
“你怎么知道的？你怎么这么了解我？”他想问，“你懂我，那你为何不站在我的立场看问题呢？”  
就是这样，月的逻辑断弦了：为什么L不赞成基拉做的事？  
月在这个问题上苦苦挣扎，就像一个发条玩具，一次又一次不断撞到墙上，这让他沮丧无比，他需要了解L，从他的内心了解他，理解他的思想如何运转，他怎能和自己如此相似，他俩就像硬币的两面，两个磁极，相反，却在排斥他人的立场中相互吸引。  
反之，他展现出最得体的模样，松开拳头，礼貌地附和道——“那不是基拉。”——他快把他逼疯了。  
更疯一点。  
（也许疯狂的种子已经埋下，也许就是硫克植在他脑子里的，但月很聪明，他明白每当他写下一个名字，他的大脑都近乎疯狂——清除掉所有的邪恶，使世界在神的统治下变得更美好；他野心勃勃的构想对于一个普通人来说太宏伟了，宏伟到他的创造过程中不能容下一丝疯狂。）  
后来L说“月君是我的第一个朋友。”他在撒谎，或者在假装。  
玫瑰纵使以他名称之还有那些莎士比亚的话，都没有改变月仍然是L唯一一个愿意在其身上花时间的人的事实。最近，他们的心理战充满了肾上腺激素，斗智斗勇也让他不再是简单地躺在床上消磨时光，因太无聊而不想起床。   
毕竟，无论用什么名称——朋友、敌人、盟友、对手、伙伴、基拉——都只是形式罢了。

***

哐当，哐当，哐当。  
手铐链条不停地撞击着床头板，但L需要抓住它作为支撑。  
月在他的身下呻吟着，他感觉他要去了。L颤抖了一下。  
这很病态，简直太出格了——就像把海砂锁起来一样，同样的不安涌进了他的胃中，他那死去已久的道德正试图复活。因为甚至对他来说都太过了——但是月呜咽着，喘息着，充满情欲的眼睛望着他。“啊，快一点，龙崎，快”同时伸手抓住了他被汗水浸湿的黑发，手铐的长链在他们之间晃荡。  
L把脸埋在月的侧颈，把他的道德暂时关在了一边，咬住他的锁骨压下了一声呻吟。  
和月十指相握很容易，他们的手指缠在一起。  
L不能强迫自己这么做。  
他知道自己不能越界，否则他就会开始相信自己的谎言。  
和月十指相握是这么该死的容易，他们的手指缠在一起，当他猛地撞击他时，看着他的眼睛就足以意识到他们之间的联系，也许是一种感情……是的，如此容易。  
有时L不禁想知道他是否已经妥协了——如果月和他上床在他的伟大计划之中，那他就是在欺骗自己。  
也许从一开始他就已经败兵折将了因为——这并不能真正起到揭露基拉真面目的作用，不是吗？现在，这更像一个复杂地借口，实际上他只是做了他想做的事，却毫无愧疚。  
是的，我正在和我调查的犯罪嫌疑人上床，他还可能是人类历史上最邪恶、最狡猾的连环杀手，也可能不是，但这让我性奋不已。  
“龙崎，”月伸出双手捧起他的脸。“别想那么多。我倒希望你操我的时候你能——啊，专心一点。”  
这会增加他是基拉的概率吗？  
这真的会改变什吗？  
哐当，哐当，哐当。

***

他什么都不记得了，一切都有些模糊，事情一件件慢慢浮现脑海，但他意识到他面前的生物。  
L。  
他看起来有点不一样，但好像没什么不同。  
几秒之内，那个骨瘦如柴，赤着脚，眼下有浓重黑眼圈的苍白男人的形象在他眼前重叠——苍白的皮肤包裹着骨头，紧绷地似乎要裂开一般——他的眼睛像黑洞一样，仿佛看透了他，窥探了他所有的秘密。  
他可能会笑——L没什么不一样，只是外表而已——但他的新面孔已经在放声狂笑了。  
他们盯着对方看了好像有一个世纪之久——也许是好几个世纪。毕竟在这，时间真的是不同的。  
“我一直在等你，月。”L说，他名字的尾音听起来就像灰烬一样，苦而干涩。  
“龙崎。”他答道，只是为了证明一点。这个名字像“月”一样跑调了，L在表示点头认可前做了个鬼脸。  
“欢迎来到虚无，基拉。”  
L张开双臂，环抱着他们周围的荒地，世界上最无聊的地方，这是一句轻蔑的嘲讽，向他保证这永远不会有任何东西。“但如果我被困在这，你也被困在这，那么这是你活该。”  
不知何故，基拉并不认为他们会无聊，所以他拉起他的手，看着惨白粗糙的手指和他的缠在一起——灰白的皮肤被染成黑红，墨水和血液永远刻在了他的手里，与他共存——他露齿一笑。  
“喂，我说，L，”他空手召唤出新的死亡笔记。“如果我不小心把它弄掉了，会怎么样？”  
L看着他，漆黑的眼窝中散发着浓厚的兴趣。“如果你在拿回笔记之前就年数已尽，你会死吗？”  
基拉，能感受到在未来的几个世纪，几千年里，他夺走的所有生命，他不能作为人类来经历的岁月，现在他的寿命——死神的寿命？虚无的时间？——他耸耸肩。  
“那不是很有趣吗？”  
如果L从一开始就掌握所有信息，那这就不是一场真正的公平竞争。  
纵使玫瑰以他名称之，也丝毫不减它（如血一般）的芬芳。


End file.
